


the party swirls around us

by shyverrr (akira_marq)



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Contemplative, M/M, introductory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akira_marq/pseuds/shyverrr
Summary: Just Mihael, alone, in a corner, watching it all. And then he's not alone.





	the party swirls around us

"What are you doing all alone?" Luka asks the support curled up in a quiet corner. 

"Ah, you know me," Mihael responds, "just watching the party." His gaze flits through the room, noting a couple slipping out of the door and two young players sneaking off as well. "It's been a great time. Look at everyone, they're all so happy." He hadn’t known Jus loved Selfmade, but they’re cute, swaying together, and someone from Rogue has found their Viper.

"Anything spicy happen?"

"Later. Go party!"

"What if I'd rather stay here with you?"

"Well, cuddle me, and I'll tell you."


End file.
